


Ricominciare a vivere

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Oro bianco [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, New Family, One Shot Collection, Post-Divorce
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Hermione è una donna di successo che vede contrapporsi alla sua vita di regole anche un'esistenza scialba come casalinga. La passione con Ron si è spenta, ma questa Grifondoro vuole continuare a ruggire. Sarà una serpe a riaccendere la sua esistenza ormai spenta?Ha partecipato alla challenge 3 prompt al giorno tolgono il medico di torno.





	Ricominciare a vivere

Ricominciare a vivere 

Ha partecipato alla challenge 3 prompt al giorno tolgono il medico di torno.   
  
  
  
  
Cap.1 Catene  
  
  


_ Madame Gastone, le obbedisco. _

_ Madame Gastone, la sua metà. _

_ E no, non io, lo garantisco. _

_ La vita mia di certo cambierà. _

_ Io voglio vivere di avventure _

_ E le vorrei sempre di più _

_ Ma non c’è nessuno, ahimé _

_ Che capisca il perché _

_ Questo è quello che vorrei per me[ **[1]**](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2101485&i=1#_ftn1) _

__

“Da ragazzina pensavo che tua madre fosse una brava donna, ma decisamente isterica” disse Hermione. Passò la cera sopra il ripiano del mobile in legno, stringendo la pezzuola con forza. I capillari azzurrini erano gonfi e si vedevano sotto la pelle.

“Invece ora ho capito perché era così”. Aggiunse. Afferrò un ninnolo a forma di cagnolino di ceramica, si voltò e si abbassò con la schiena porgendolo a Ginny che lo afferrò.

“Tutti quei figli?” domandò quest’ultima. Si girò e appoggiò il ninnolo accanto ai due vasi e a un contenitore d’argento sul tavolo.

“Non solo. Soprattutto un marito che si comporta da bambino e non si decide a crescere. Lavoriamo tutto il giorno entrambi, non è una scusa valida” si lamentò, passando a Ginny una biscottiera.

“Tu esageri, sapevi com’era mio fratello quando lo hai sposato” si lamentò la rossa.

“No Ginny, pensavo di sposare un impacciato avventuriero, non qualcuno che mi avrebbe rinchiuso in casa. Questa esistenza è diventata una catena” si lamentò Hermione.

  


* * *

[ [1] ](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2101485&i=1#_ftnref1)  Madame Gaston, la canzone della Bella e la Bestia.

  
  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challengers.  
Prompt:

"Cara Granger,

 dicono che hai sempre voluto quello che non potevi avere.ma io ho quello che non hai mai notato.

 Sinceramente

 D.M."




  
  
  
  
  
Cap.2 Lettera  
  
  


“Signora Ministro, mi perdoni” disse una voce maschile. Hermione si tolse gli occhiali da lettura e se li mise sulla testa. Alzò il capo e guardò Percy entrare, aprendo la porta.

“Una lettera dal signor Malfoy. Vuole che gliela consegni di persona, visto che i gufi qui non possono più entrare” disse. La Weasley guardò il fratello del marito e si leccò le labbra.

“Se è di nuovo un tentativo di corruzione, gliela rimandi indietro. Io non sarò come Cornelius o gli altri miei predecessori, non accetterò i suoi soldi in cambio di agevolazioni da parte del Ministero” sancì indurendo il tono. Percy negò con il capo e si avvicinò alla scrivania.

“Ha detto che era personale e che se troverà la lettera di suo interesse, potrà raggiungerlo al suo maniero alle dieci di questa sera” ribatté compunto il più grande. Appoggiò la lettera sulla scrivania, si voltò e si diresse verso l’uscita. Hermione si piegò e la prese tra le mani. Guardò l’altro uscire e strinse le labbra fino a renderle sottili.

-E’ inquietante quanto sia servile e silenzioso- pensò. Osservò la lettera e la aprì uscendone un foglietto di pergamena.

"Cara Granger,

 dicono che hai sempre voluto quello che non potevi avere; ma io ho quello che non hai mai notato.

 Sinceramente

 D.M." lesse a bassa voce. Sorrise e le gote le si arrossarono.

“Pensavo di essere troppo grande per queste cose” mormorò.

  
  
  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge.  
  


Fandom:Harry Potter

Pairing: Draco/Hermione

Prompt: come fai a stare con lui?

Lanciata da La Morte fidanzata

Cap.3 Incontro

Hermione si strofinò ripetutamente la macchia d’inchiostro che le imbrattava la guancia. Inspirò, espirò e una ciocca le ricadde dallo chignon che portava. Si piegò in avanti e suonò il campanello.

-Forse sto sbagliando tutto. Andiamo, sto andando da Malfoy! Quello che non faceva altro che ripetermi che ero una sporca mezzosangue … ed era Ron a difendermi- pensò. Abbassò lo sguardo e vide una macchia di cioccolato all’altezza del ginocchio sulla stoffa di seta blu dell’abito da sera.

“Hugo” sibilò.

“No, Draco. Hai dimenticato il mio nome Granger?” domandò Malfoy. Hermione sgranò gli occhi, avvampò e alzò il capo.

“N… no. Hugo e mio figlio” sussurrò. Draco sorrise e incrociò le braccia.

“Rose è tua figlia e il mio si chiama Scorpius. Astoria si è portato mio figlio, Granger, ma so fin troppo bene chi sono i tuoi marmocchi e come se la passano a Hogwarts” ribatté. Hermione aggrottò le sopracciglia e unì le mani.

“Veniamo al dunque. Quella lettera era alquanto sconveniente e l’ho bruciata. Gradirei che tu …” ringhiò. Draco avanzò e le guardò le occhiaie, abbassò lo sguardo e vide dei tagli sul collo della donna e sulla sua spalla scoperta un’ustione.

“Come fai a stare con lui?” domandò. Hermione boccheggiò, arrossì ancor di più e strinse i pugni.

“Cosa c’entra con il discorso mio marito Ron?” chiese alzando la voce. Draco strinse le labbra.

“Ricordo una combattiva giovane donna nel fiore degli anni e ora mi ritrovo una stanca donna davanti schiacciata dalle rughe e dai segni di quella che pare più una guerra che una famiglia” disse secco. Si voltò e rientrò in casa.

“Ti offro un the” dichiaro. Hermione sgranò gli occhi e lo seguì rimanendo con le braccia premute ai fianchi del corpo in maniera rigida. Si voltò e chiuse meccanicamente la porta.

-Mi ha spiazzata, maledetto Malfoy- pensò.

  
  
  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge.  
  


Pairing: Draco/Hermione

Prompt: boccoli

Lanciata da Reicoffee Fanwriter

  
  


Cap.4 Boccoli

“Credevo tu odiassi i mezzosangue” disse Hermione. Si sporse e prese una zolletta di zucchero dalla zuccheriera d’argento con la pinzetta del medesimo metallo prezioso.

“E stimavo mio padre” rispose Draco. Si sporse e mise la tazzina sopra il vassoio sul tavolino. Si alzò la manica e mostrò il marchio nero.

“Questo mi ha fatto cambiare idea su molte delle cose che odiavo e apprezzavo” disse atono. Hermione impallidì e si voltò, guardando il camino spento.

“Cambiamo argomento?” propose. Malfoy si abbassò la manica, recuperò la tazzina e soffiò sul vapore caldo che ne usciva.

“Che ne dici dei tuoi boccoli? Sono rimasti invariati in tutti questi anni, ho ancora una voglia matta di toccarli. E’ una delle mie fissazioni diciamo ‘infantili’ che non sono andate via nel mio maturare” spiegò il Serpeverde. Hermione sentì una sensazione di caldo al petto e alle gote.

  
  
  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge.  
  


Pairing: Draco/Hermione.

Prompt: Quando ti parlo non riesco a smettere di sorridere.

Lanciata da Silvia Giorgetti (LittleHarmony13)

  
  


Cap.5 Isteria

“Da ragazza mi dicevano che litigavo con Ron perché ero isterica per il troppo studio. Quando i bambini erano piccoli mi dicevano che ero isterica perché dovevo crescerli. Ora mi dicono che sono isterica perché lavoro troppo. La colpa però non è mai di Ron, no, il povero signorino amico del prescelto è un auror casto e puro” si lamentò Hermione. Sbuffò, accavallò le gambe e bevve d’un fiato il suo the.

“Come ci sono arrivata a questo?” domandò. Draco sorrise, sprofondò nella poltrona e le guardò le gambe lisce. Alzò lo sguardo e i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di lei che brillavano riflettendo la luce delle candele della stanza.

“Ora sì che ti riconosco, Granger” mormorò. Hermione appoggiò la tazza sul tavolino e alzò lo sguardo.

“Parlando di te, vivi solo?” chiese. Malfoy si mise una delle rade ciocche biondo platino dietro l’orecchio.

“Sì, ma se vuoi parlare di me non prendere argomenti così blandi. Diciamo qualcosa di sensato. Quando ti parlo non riesco a smettere di sorridere” sussurrò suadente. Hermione strinse le mani sulle ginocchia e si alzò in piedi.

“Devo andare, a casa pensano che sono a una riunione di lavoro” balbettò. Il serpeverde annuì.

“Spero di rivederla anche domani sera” mormorò.

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
  


Personaggi: Grattastinchi, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy

 Prompt: non dire gatto se non ce l'hai nel sacco

  
  
  
  


  
Cap.6 Grattastinchi

Hermione strinse le gambe e deglutì un paio di volte.

“Insomma, vengo qui da due settimane e ora ti do anche fastidio con questa richiesta” sussurrò la Granger. Si passò le mani sulla gonna rosa a pieghe. Draco s’inginocchiò davanti alla gabbietta. Guardò il muso ingrigito di Grattastinchi e si grattò la testa.

“Ci credo sia troppo vecchio per sopravvivere agli assalti dei tuoi figli, ormai è anziano” sussurrò. Hermione si chinò, facendo oscillare i boccoli castani.

“Stai attento, ancora graffia. In realtà vorrei che lo tenessi perché Ron l’ha sempre odiato e se uno dei ragazzi si fa male, mi costringerà a buttarlo in mezzo a una strada” spiegò. Malfoy ghignò.

-Weasley è sempre stato convinto di avere in pugno la sua gattina- pensò. Si voltò e guardò il viso di Hermione, le guance arrossate e la bocca socchiusa.

“Lo terrò io, promesso” rispose.

-In fondo, non dire gatto se non ce l’hai nel sacco e tu Weasley, stai compiendo tutte le mosse sbagliate proprio perché ti senti così sicuro- pensò.

  
  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
**Personaggi: Draco, Hermione** **  
**Prompt: Furetti di Pan di zenzero, profumo di lavanda**** **Personaggi: Draco, Hermione**  
**Prompt: Furetti di Pan di zenzero, profumo di lavanda** **  
  
**  
  
  
Cap.7 Furetti di pan di zenzero  
  
  
 “Questa volta perché avete litigato?” domandò Draco. Guardò Hermione piegarsi in avanti e chiudere il forno.  
“E’ stata colpa mia. Ero tornata nervosa perché hanno bruciato un gruppo di elfi domestici …” spiegò la Granger. Si mise una ciocca di capelli castani ondulati dietro l’orecchio e si rizzò. Draco accarezzò Grattastinchi sul capo e si appoggiò contro lo stipite della porta della cucina.  
“Dimmi solo il motivo. In fondo sono tre mesi che mi vieni a trovare, non mi sconvolgerò” mormorò. Il gatto miagolò spalancando le fauci e i baffi davanti al muso schiacciato tremarono. Hermione si mordicchiò il labbro e si girò.  
“Ho sentito del profumo di lavanda e mi sono ricordata che in fondo, anche nei nostri anni d’oro, mi aveva spesso fatto soffrire” borbottò. Il micio saltò giù dalle braccia di Draco e uscì dalla cucina. Hermione sospirò. Malfoy le si avvicinò, si tolse un fazzoletto dalla tasca e le pulì la guancia a forma d’impasto per i dolci.  
“Ti ha fatto piangere anche il giorno in cui siete diventati amici, ma non giudicarlo per il passato. Giudicalo per il fatto che ogni sera sei costretta a scappare dalla tua vita per quanto è insopportabile” spiegò. Hermione sorrise.  
“Ho una sorpresa per te, demone tentatore. Così imparerai” sancì. Draco le si avvicinò e socchiuse gli occhi. Granger si spostò verso sinistra, la gonna frusciò strisciando contro il piano cottura.  
“Ti ho preparato dei biscotti di pan di zenzero a forma di furetto” sussurrò Hermione. Malfoy sorrise e negò con il capo.  
-Mi raccomando, non rinfoderarli mai gli artigli, micetta- pensò.

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
Personaggi Luna, Ron  
 Prompt: trappole per gatti  
  
  
  
Trappole per gatti  
  
“Mi dispiace Luna, ma Hermione non c’è questa sera” spiegò Ron. Chiuse la porta e si grattò la guancia spruzzata di efelidi. La bionda avanzò, guardò a destra e a sinistra con gli occhi sporgenti. Osservò le macchie nere sul pavimento, una catasta di sedie rotte in un angolo e delle bottiglie di burrobirra sul divano. Si voltò e la collana di tappi di sughero che indossava tremò.  
“E’ da molte sere che il Ministro della Magia va in riunioni serali?” domandò. Weasley sbadigliò e annuì.  
“Ha lasciato delle lasagne in frigo, se vuoi ti posso offrire quelle. Ti fermi molto?” chiese. Lovegood scosse il capo.  
“Domani dovrò ripartire o mi perderò la migrazione degli zuffoli di montagna” spiegò.  
“Miseriaccia che peccato! Non ci si vede mai!” si lamentò il rosso. Si diresse verso la cucina.  
Luna unì le mani pallide e sorrise.  
“Attento, qualcuno sta mettendo delle trappole per gatti” sussurrò.

****

**  
** ** Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge: ** **  
** ** Personaggi: Ron, Luna ** **  
** ** Prompt: scacchi magici ** **  
**   
  
  
  
Scacchi magici  
  
  
“Sapevo che ti eri sposata con Rolf” disse Ron. Socchiuse gli occhi e guardò la scacchiera. Un pedone dimenava le mani e un cavallo sbadigliò. Luna si mise la bacchetta dietro l’orecchio e accavallò le gambe.  
“Mi considerava incapace d’intendere, di volere e di crescere i suoi figli nel momento in cui ho avuto più successo di lui” spiegò Luna. Con il cavallo mangiò la torre di Ron che crollò su se stessa. Il rosso avanzò il pedone e mangiò il cavallo della bionda. La bestia si accasciò con un nitrito.  
“Sì, beh, tutti almeno una volta abbiamo pensato tu fossi tocca … non ti offendere” spiegò Weasley.  
“Ed io ho pensato spesso tu fossi sciocco. Giochi a scacchi magici, mentre ci sono giochi ben più importanti nella tua vita” ribatté Lovegood. Giocherellò con la collana di tappi di burro-birra che indossava.

  
**Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:**  
Personaggi: Draco, Hermione  
 Prompt: vorrei vedere sulle tue labbra il sorriso che avevi con quell'abito rosa.   
  
   
  
  
  
Cambiamenti  
   
“Non sai che idea geniale è venuta ieri a quel demente di un Weasley! Ha invitato Luna a passare le vacanze di Natale da noi! Ha detto che ci faremo due risate … sì, come noi. Altri piatti da lavare proprio quando tornano i ragazzi a casa …” si lamentò Hermione. Sbatté una serie di carte sul tavolo e si massaggiò le tempie. Sospirò e guardò l’immagine di una strega intenta a urlare dietro a delle sbarre e la fotografia di un goblin intento a mostrare il terzo dito.  
“Ed io non so come evitare la prossima guerra dei goblin, come riuscirò a comprare i regali?” domandò Hermione. Sentì gli occhi pizzicare e si passò le mani tra i capelli ondulati. Sospirò e sentì il petto dolerle.  
“Me ne occuperò io dei regali”. S’intromise Draco, le si avvicinò e le mise una mano sulla spalla.  
“Non ti posso chiedere un altro favore. Non dopo che hai dovuto portare Grattastinchi al San Mungo per fargli togliere quelle cisti” biascicò. Draco le afferrò il mento con la mano e le fece voltare il capo.  
“Lo faccio a una condizione. Vorrei vedere sulle tue labbra il sorriso che avevi con quell'abito rosa. Quello che avevi al ballo del ceppo” le mormorò. Hermione avvampò e sorrise.  
“Sei cambiato davvero tanto Malfoy” borbottò.

****

  
**Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:**  
Pairing: Draco/Hermione.  
Prompt: "Hermione perchè non esci mai senza quel coso? Quel cellulare?" "Perché è come se fosse il mio secondo cervello Malfoy."  
Lanciata da LittleHarmony13  
  


  
Compere  
  
“Ancora grazie per avermi accompagnata a fare le compere di Natale” disse Hermione.  
Draco guardò la puffola pigmea in ceramica sull’ultimo pacco davanti al suo viso.  
“Questo non è un regalo. E’ una sfida al buon gusto” borbottò e dilatò le narici. Hermione ridacchiò, uscì il cellulare dalla tasca e digitò su una serie di tasti.  
“Suvvia, a Molly piacerà” ribatté. Malfoy strinse più forte la pila di pacchi ed evitò un uomo di mezza età e si chinò schivando un gufo.  
“Hermione perché non esci mai senza quel coso? Quel cellulare?” domandò il biondo. Hermione socchiuse gli occhi e corrugò la fronte.  
-Per Ginny ho preso la caffettiera parlante, a Harry un nuovo kit per la scopa- pensò.  
“Perché è come se fosse il mio secondo cervello Malfoy”. Aggiunse. Draco evitò due maghi e ghignò.  
“Se fosse valido la metà del cervello originale, sarebbe il marchingegno più utile mai nato” ribatté.

Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:   
**Personaggi:Hermione,Draco**  
**Prompt: ho una pazienza del diavolo, ma non chiedermi di studiare giapponese con te!**  
  
  
  
La pazienza ha un limite  
  
Draco inspirò ed espirò. Si passò la mano tra i corti capelli biondo platino, si leccò le labbra ed espirò nuovamente. Strinse con l’altra mano il bicchiere pieno per metà di wisky incendiario, le gote erano arrossate e gli occhi azzurri erano liquidi.  
“Ho una pazienza del diavolo, ma non chiedermi di studiare giapponese con te!” sbottò. Hermione si passò le mani sulla lunga gonna blu. Draco le si avvicinò e guardò i tre dizionari aperti sulla propria scrivania.  
“I Waarokku arriveranno domani e non credo che quegli stregoni giapponesi così pieni di sé si abbasseranno a imparare l’inglese” spiegò la Granger.  
Sorseggiò dal bicchiere e le iridi color cielo brillarono di color grigio metallico. Passò accanto a una libreria.  
“Sono pur sempre un Serpeverde. Devo richiedere qualcosa in cambio e ho qui davanti una donna che ha perfettamente seguito la via della grandezza” sussurrò con voce roca. Hermione avvampò, mise una ciocca di capelli ondulati dietro l’orecchio.  
“E cosa vorresti Malfoy?” sibilò. Draco si piegò, le afferrò la mano e le baciò il dorso.  
“Un bacio se riusciamo in una sera, Granger” mormorò. Hermione voltò il capo, si morse l’interno della bocca e sentì le guance bruciarle. Osservò le tende blu notte davanti alla finestra.  
-Se non riesco a portare l’aiuto dei popoli che hanno già liberato i loro elfi domestici, non riuscirò a liberare quelli inglesi. E’ una buona causa- rifletté. Tirò indietro la mano e annuì.  
“Affare fatto” sussurrò.

Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:

Fandom: Harry Potter.

Pairing: Draco/Hermione

Prompt: "Quale parte di "Hermione non è cosa tua" ancora non hai capito, Weasley?"

[lanciata da Martowl Efp]

Personaggi: Hermione, Draco

 Prompt: saccenza e snobismo fanno un marchio distintivo dei Serpeverde. E del genio, ma figurati se verrò mai a dirtelo.

Ron vs Draco

Draco passò la pezza sulla bacchetta di biancospino. Infilò il pezzo di stoffa in un contenitore di cera per legno e la strofinò nuovamente contro la sua bacchetta. La porta dell’ufficio si spalancò di colpo e sbatté. Ron avanzò, il viso era arrossato e le sopracciglia erano aggrottate.

“Tu!” gridò. Le guance erano vermiglie e le orecchie gli tremavano. Malfoy sorrise, accavallò le gambe e piegò il capo.

“Maledetto bas**rdo!” urlò Weasley. Draco si leccò le labbra e ghignò.

“Finalmente te ne sei accorto, ma non preoccuparti, non ho ancora violato la gattina. Le sue unghie tagliano e semplicemente tu non le hai smussate” spiegò. Ron sbatté la porta e avanzò, calciò il cestino facendo rovesciare dei pezzi di carta sul pavimento.

“Schifossisimo snob, il fatto che sia riuscito a entrare nel Magistero della Magia, non mi fa certo dimenticare che tu dentro sei marcio. Ti manca una morale e Hermione non cadrà mai nella tua trappola. Smettila di vederla!” ruggì Weaslye. Draco si passò una mano tra i capelli biondo platino e sbadigliò.

“Abbassiamo il livello della conversazione a uno che il tuo cervelletto possa comprendere. Quale parte di "Hermione non è cosa tua" ancora non hai capito, Weasley?" domandò. Ron tirò fuori la bacchetta e schiacciò un pezzo di cartaccia sotto il piede.

“Smettila di fare il saccente con me. Sono un auror, posso arrestarti anche solo per resistenza a ufficiale della magia!” strillò.

-L’essere saccenti e lo snobismo sono un marchio distintivo dei Serpeverde. E del genio, ma figurati se verrò mai a dirtelo. Non capisci il genio della Granger, come potresti capire il mio che le è inferiore?- pensò.

Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:

Personaggi: Draco, Hermione

Prompt: il premio è concesso a chi lo paga abbastanza, di solito. Questo è il primo che vinco perchè lo merito.

  
  


Cap.14 I° bacio

Draco sporse l’ombrello nero e coprì il capo della Granger.

“Cosa ci fa il Ministro della Magia alle tre di notte tutto solo?” domandò. Hermione si voltò verso di lui, i capelli castani leggermente ondulati gocciolavano. Le scie d’acqua scendevano lungo una vetrina deformando i manichini polverosi dall’altra parte.

“Che cosa ci fai qui? Credevo fossi tornato a casa” mormorò con voce rauca. Draco si sedette sul gradino accanto a lei.

“Se hai litigato con quell’idiota di Weasley, la colpa stavolta non è tua” le sussurrò gentilmente. Si piegò in avanti e Hermione avvicinò il suo capo a quello del Malfoy.

“Finalmente non potrai prendertela con te stes …”. Proseguì, Hermione si sporse e lo baciò. Draco sgranò gli occhi e l’ombrello gli cadde a terra con un piccolo tonfo. Rotolò sull’asfalto, i capelli biondo platino del mago s’inumidirono. Hermione si staccò, sgranò gli occhi e si alzò. Malfoy fece lo stesso e la strega indietreggiò, voltandosi.

“Hermione … ti prego, no … ti supplico …”. Hermione sgranò gli occhi e si voltò. Draco la abbracciò, la strinse al petto e sospirò.

“Sei la prima cosa bella che mi capita, sono stato costretto a stare solo, o circondato da falsi intenti solo a odiarmi” mormorò. Granger chiuse gli occhi e inspirò.

“Il premio è concesso a chi lo paga abbastanza, di solito. Questo è il primo che vinco perché lo merito” spiegò.

“Sei davvero cambiato” biascicò Hermione. Rabbrividì sentendo delle gocce gelide scenderle lungo la pelle sotto il colletto.

Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:

Pairing: Harry/Ginny

 Prompt: "Ti amo" - "Lo so"

   
  


Cap.15 La depressione di Ron

Harry inspirò ed espirò guardando il migliore amico sdraiato sul proprio divano. Si grattò la testa e scosse il capo, leccandosi le labbra. Sentì dei passi alle proprie spalle e si voltò vedendo sua moglie avvicinarsi.

“Domani arrivano i ragazzi, mio fratello non può rimanere qui a sbraitare contro loro zia” sussurrò. Potter si piegò e diede un bacio sulla fronte di Ginny.

“Ti amo” sussurrò. La rossa sospirò e annuì un paio di volte, incrociò le braccia sopra il seno e piegò di lato il capo.

“Lo so, ma non è un buon motivo per tenerlo qui mezzo ubriaco” borbottò. Harry la abbracciò e sospirò. Le iridi verdi erano liquide e gli occhi gli bruciavano.

“Tranquilla, anche i suoi ragazzi tornano a casa. Vorrà tornare dalla sua famiglia e sicuramente tutto si sistemerà” la consolò con voce roca.

Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:

Pairing: Draco/Hermione

Prompt: influenza

  
  


Cap.16 Vigilia di Natale con l’influenza

Draco sprofondò nella poltrona, la sua vestaglia argentea faceva contrasto con la stoffa verde scuro. Malfoy chiuse gli occhi dalle iridi azzurre-grigie liquide. Inspirò ed espirò.

“Ti senti bene papà?” domandò Scorpius. Si avvicinò alla poltrona del genitore e tastò la fronte del padre, il viso del genitore era arrossato e madido di sudore.

“Sei bollente” disse. Draco socchiuse un occhio e sorrise.

“Un gentiluomo non si lamenta dei suoi malesseri” mormorò con voce roca. Il figlio incrociò le braccia.

“Rose dice che anche sua madre soffre d’influenza e ha paura che la attacchi a quel fragilino di Hugo” spiegò. Draco richiuse l’occhio e socchiuse le labbra screpolate.

“La febbre girerà al Ministero” biascicò. Scorpius socchiuse gli occhi e ghignò.

“Sarà, ma l’unica volta che io e Rose avevamo entrambi la febbre, ce l’eravamo attaccata a vicenda … in un contatto molto ravvicinato” sussurrò. Draco scoppiò a ridere e sentì le tempie pulsare.

“Non hai proprio preso niente da tua madre” sancì.

Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:

Personaggi: Ron, Luna

Prompt: cavatappi, sonnambulismo, fermati con me, per favore!

  
  


Cap.17 Giorno di Natale

“Sedici strillettere, ottantaquattro gufi e novantadue messaggi nel camino” disse Rose. Appoggiò il gruppo di coltelli e forchette d’argento sul tavolo, passò la mano sulla tovaglia bianca di pizzo. Si voltò e osservò la figura del fratello nell’altra stanza. Hugo gettò l’acqua sopra un’altra testa umana fatta di fuoco, trasformandola in cenere.

“Novantatre!” strillò. Ron strinse il pugno, corrugò la fronte e abbassò lo sguardo.

“Lo sai, se non vado, quegli strozzini dei folletti useranno questa mia magra figura per sottolineare come io non sia realmente interessata ...” spiegò Hermione. Aprì il forno e ne tirò fuori il pollo arrostito stringendolo con le presine. Si rigò e raggiunse il tavolo.

“E’ solo una stupida festa” borbottò il Weasley. Luna piegò i tovaglioli e li mise sul tavolo. Afferrò un cavatappi e lo sollevò.

“E questo è solo un cavatappi, ma se non ci fosse questa cena natalizia fallirebbe” spiegò.

“Novantaquattro!” si sentì gridare Hugo dalla stanza accanto.

“Papà, sei diventato sonnambulo ultimamente? Ti stanno venendo delle occhiaie terribili” domandò la primogenita.

“Vai, voglio che i ragazzi si godano questa giornata” borbottò Ron. Si alzò, strisciò indietro la sedia e si diresse verso le scale. Salì al piano di sopra, chiuse gli occhi e massaggiò le palpebre con le dita. Si voltò sentendo dei passi e vide Luna. Fece un mezzo sorriso.

“Devi andare anche tu?” domandò con voce roca. Lovegood lo abbracciò e il rosso sospirò.

“Sto ben …” biascicò.

“Fermati con me, per favore. Meglio che una bottiglia d’alcool” mormorò Luna, interrompendolo. La punta delle orecchie gli si arrossò.

“Non credevo si vedesse tanto” bisbigliò.

  
  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
Prompt: Music in my soul- Dark Moor  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KmPilkIRDPg  
  
  
  
  


Cap.18 Il ballo di Natale

Hermione scese la scalinata, i suoi passi erano coperti dal brusio. I lunghi capelli castani le oscillavano dietro il capo. Evitò un folletto, strinse le labbra sentendolo ridacchiare. Passò oltre tre maghi con delle tuniche color porpora, superò due uomini con le tube. La sua figura si rifletté nei  _flute_ di vetro sul vassoio di un cameriere, ingiallita dallo champagne che contenevano. Nascose le occhiaie e il viso dietro un ventaglio nero che faceva contrasto con il vestito rosa che indossava. Una ciocca ondulata le sfuggì da dietro l’orecchio. Percy la raggiunse e le porse il braccio.

“Finalmente, era l’ora che arrivaste, iniziavo a temere …” disse. Draco gli diede uno spintone e porse il braccio ad Hermione.

“Chi disturba una signora che è stata malata da poco, non merita di certo di accompagnarla alle danze” disse indurendo il tono.

“Non volevo mancare di rispetto al Ministro” sussurrò con voce stridula il Weasley.

  
Patecipa alla fanfiction challenge:  
  


 Personaggi: Luna, Ron

 Prompt: pasticcini, riposo, capelli, profumo

  
  


  
  


Cap.19 Natale 'in famiglia'

“Cosa ti è saltato in mente di uscire con quel ragazzaccio?! Ti ho detto mille volte …” gridò Ron. Il volto era arrossato e ansimava.

“Questa è la mia vita. Ho il diritto di fidanzarmi con chi voglio!” urlò Rose. Sbatté con forza il piatto con sopra il panettone, uno schizzo del budino che lo farciva macchiò la tovaglia.

“E se mamma fosse qui, mi darebbe ragione!”. Aggiunse la primogenita, sentiva gli occhi bruciare.

“Peccato che mamma non sia mai qui. Io vado a buttare la spazzatura” sibilò acido Hugo. Raggiunse la porta di servizio e uscì.

“Torna subito qui signorino! Siamo a Natale, il minimo che possiate fare è rimanere a casa!” urlò Ron. Sentì la gola raschiata bruciargli e la vista gli si appannò.

“Pettinati i capelli e riposati un po’. Allora forse avremo un padre presentabile per Natale” ringhiò la figlia. Si voltò e seguì il padre fuori dalla porta. Il Weasley sospirò, si lasciò cadere sulla sedia facendola scricchiolare e chiuse gli occhi. Appoggiò il gomito sul tavolo e si nascose il volto dietro la mano.

“Scusaci Luna, non è esattamente la migliore scena che ti potessimo far vedere” mormorò con voce roca.

“Questi pasticcini hanno un buon profumo. Penso che ne mangerò uno prima che possano attirare dei Branitelli” sussurrò Lovegood. Ron sorrise e abbassò la mano.

“Beata te che vivi in un mondo tuo” mormorò. Luna si voltò facendo mulinare i lunghi capelli biondi.

“Anche mio marito e i miei figli facevano così, per questo ho imparato a fare dolci” spiegò. Ron tossì ripetutamente.

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
Personaggi: Draco,Hermione  
Prompt: zucchero a velo, diamanti   
Lanciata da La morte fidanzata   
  
  
  


Cap.20 Capodanno

“Grazie per averci invitato alla festa di Capodanno. A casa le cose sono così tese che non sarebbe stata una serata piacevole e di sicuro un buon modo per cominciare il nuovo anno” disse Hermione. Versò lo zucchero a velo sui gonfi dolci di pasta fritta.

“Sono contenta quando posso vedere i miei nipotini” rispose Molly. Passò lo stracciò sul pavimento della tana. Hermione si sfilò i guanti da forno, si voltò e li appoggiò sul tavolo.

“Scusami un attimo, torno subito” disse. Si voltò e proseguì lungo il corridoio. Aprì la porta del bagno ed entrò. Si richiuse la porta alle spalle, sentì picchiettare e si voltò. Guardò un gufo ticchettare con il becco. Granger sospirò, si avvicinò al vetro, girò la maniglia e aprì. Il gufo le lasciò un pacco tra le mani e lei sospirò.

“Persino qui mi trova il lavoro” mormorò. Aprì il pacco e sgranò gli occhi vedendo un accappatoio in seta dorata con incastonati dei diamanti. Deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte e prese un bigliettino di pergamena.

“Io ne ho uno uguale. Non sarebbe carino fare in modo che si conoscano? Buon Capodanno. Draco Malfoy” lesse. Hermione avvampò e sorrise.

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
Pairing: Luna, Ron  
Prompt: Cos'è una piscina?  
  
  
  


Cap.21 Capodanno per Ron

“Quindi dove te ne andrai?” domandò Ron. Si appoggiò al cancello metallico con le braccia incrociata e piegò il capo, il vento gli fece dimenare i corti capelli rossi intorno al viso.

“In Cornovaglia mi attendono i Frustanavilli. Conducono attraverso i fiumi i mormorii delle anime e si nutrono di ciò che viene abbandonato per i campi di agrifogli” spiegò Luna. Mise le mani dietro la schiena, unì le dita e piegò il capo. Le iridi azzurre degli occhi sporgenti brillarono e i capelli biondi le vorticarono intorno al viso.

“E’ stato bello rimanere qui per le feste. Avete reso felici Rolf e la sua amante, ma soprattutto i miei figli. Lorcan mi ha spedito una lettera ringraziandomi di non essere tornata in tempo per metterlo in imbarazzo”. Aggiunse gentilmente. Ron deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte, strinse e aprì un pugno ripetutamente.

“E’ un vero peccato che non resti fino alla fine della festa. Mio padre aveva una mezza idea di portarci a una piscina babbana. Ormai è anziano e mamma acconsente a realizzare questi suoi piccoli desideri” ribatté. Luna si sporse in avanti e sbatté ripetutamente gli occhi.

“Cos’è una piscina?” domandò. Ron sorrise e le mise una mano sulla spalla.

“Devi rimanere per forza, devi vederla una piscina. E’ essenziale!” annunciò.

“Forse è un’altra l’anima che ha impellente bisogno che ne ascolti il mormorio” sussurrò la bionda. Si sporse e baciò la guancia del Weasley.

Cap.22 Marchi indelebili

Draco strinse le gambe e appoggiò il mento sulle ginocchia, il vento gli fece sbattere i corti capelli biondo argento contro il viso. Si appoggiò contro lo stipite della finestra, osservò il cielo plumbeo di Londra e le guance erano arrossate, il fiato si condensava davanti al suo viso. Chinò il capo e osservò il braccio nudo, conficcò l’unghia nella carne coperta dal nero teschio del marchio, il serpente si muoveva dentro le sue fauci, dalla mandibola ossea spuntavano dei denti ricurvi. Graffiò la pelle conficcando a fondo l’unghia nella carne e il sangue gli scese lungo la pelle pallida. Sentì la porta scattare, le iridi azzurre erano liquide e i suoi occhi erano arrossati. Guardò Hermione avanzare verso di lui, sorrise e nascose il braccio dietro la schiena.

“A cosa devo la vostra visita, Ministro?” domandò la Granger. Lei sospirò e gli si avvicinò.

“Non prendermi per sciocca Malfoy, ho visto cosa facevi” ribatté. Draco si morse un labbro a sangue e si voltò.

“Non è mancanza di fiducia verso di te, è solo la vergogna della mia debolezza” sussurrò. Hermione si sollevò la manica della casacca, gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla e gli mise il braccio davanti al viso mostrandogli delle pallide cicatrici biancastre.

“Ho ancora scritto mezzosangue” sibilò Hermione. Draco le baciò la pelle facendola rabbrividire e si voltò.

“Non è un insulto. Tu sei meglio di noi mezzosangue, di me, di mia zia, dei mangiamorte …” sussurrò con voce roca. Le accarezzò il viso con il dorso della mano e la vide indietreggiare, la ferita gli pulsava.

“Mi dispiace solo ti abbiano fatto violenza, amore mio”. Aggiunse.

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
Personaggi: Ron, Luna   
Prompt: zucchero e lavanda.  
  
  
  
  


Cap. 23 Capodanno in piscina

“Doveva proprio andare a lavoro? Chi litiga a Capodanno, bisticcia tutto l’anno!” gridò Ron. Tirò un calcio a uno dei sedili di plastica bianca appoggiati contro la parete facendolo rovesciare addosso ad altri due con un fracasso che rimbombò nella sala vuota.

Luna si voltò e guardò la porta sbarrata della piscina, si girò e guardò la superficie dell’acqua, avvertiva l’odore del cloro pungerle le narici.

“Se ne sono andati tutti” sussurrò. Tirò fuori la bacchetta e se la sistemò dietro l’orecchio, mise le gambe oltre il bordo immergendole e le dondolò sollevando una serie di schizzi.

“Sicuramente penserai che sia sconveniente rimanere da solo con te, miseriaccia” si lamentò il Weasley. La punta delle orecchie gli divenne vermiglia e le guance si arrossarono facendo risaltare le efelidi.

“Mi chiedo se tu capirai mai che il ministero è come un cespuglio di lavanda [ [1] ](http://www.efpfanfic.net/stories.php?action=editchapter#_ftn1)  per lei” sussurrò la giovane. Tirò indietro i piedi pallidi e li appoggiò sul pavimento, delle gocce d’acqua scesero lungo la sua pelle nivea e caddero sul pavimento formando una pozza. Si voltò verso di lui e guardò il costume a pantaloncini color carta da zucchero[[2]](http://www.efpfanfic.net/stories.php?action=editchapter#_ftn2) del Weasley, sorrise e piegò il capo.

“Anche mio marito andava spesso in un cespuglio di lavanda”. Aggiunse.

  


* * *

[ [1] ](http://www.efpfanfic.net/stories.php?action=editchapter#_ftnref1)  La lavanda significa diffidenza nel linguaggio dei fiori proprio per la leggenda comune cui si riferisce qui Luna. Infatti nella tradizione comune i cespugli di lavanda sono dei covi di serpenti, in questo caso di un serpeverde.

[ [2] ](http://www.efpfanfic.net/stories.php?action=editchapter#_ftnref2)  Un colore di azzurro

Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:

Personaggi:Draco,Hermione

Prompt: Primadonna

  
  
  


Cap.24 Primo dell’anno

__

_ Quando affondi sul pavimento, pavimento, pavimento  
Con le luci che sono basse, basse, basse  
Mi volto _

“Non puoi venire qui a litigare con me il primo giorno dell’anno!” gridò Draco. Astoria passò il braccio sopra la scrivania e fece cadere le carte, il portapenne e la lampada ad olio che vi erano appoggiate.

“Ogni momento è buono per ricordarti gli alimenti. Sei un ministro, mi devi di più … o potrei farmi affidare nostro figlio!” gridò la donna. I capelli gonfi le circondavano il viso arrossato e gli occhi erano sporti in fuori. Malfoy si alzò in piedi facendo cadere la sedia con un tonfo a terra.

“Scorpius non lo devi tirare in mezzo!” ululò. La donna gli tirò uno schiaffo arrossandogli il viso e digrignò i denti.

“Ho dovuto portarlo io in grembo per dei mesi!” strillò con voce isterica. Draco saltò sulla scrivania stringendo i pugni e chinò il capo.

“E adesso usi il tuo bambino per ricattarmi! Non sei degna di essere madre” ringhiò. Strinse i pugni conficcando le unghie nella carne, incidendola. La donna boccheggiò, indietreggiò ed estrasse la bacchetta.

“Crucio!” ululò. Draco aprì la bocca, sentì delle fitte bruciargli tutto il corpo. Gemette di dolore, cadde a sinistra e atterrò con un tonfo. Le iridi azzurre gli divennero bianche e avvertì il marchio sul braccio bruciare. L’ex-moglie rialzò la bacchetta e gliela puntò verso il petto.

“Me la pagherai” sibilò.

“Expelliarimus!”. Una luce rossa partì da una bacchetta alle sue spalle, disarmando la nobile. Astoria si voltò e vide Hermione avanzare. Il Ministro la colpì con un incantesimo della pastoia, la guardò diventare rigida e grigia, udendo il tonfo quando il corpo della moglie cadde a terra. Si voltò verso Draco e corse verso di lui, s’inginocchiò accanto a lui e gli accarezzò il capo. Malfoy sentiva il pavimento gelido sotto la guancia, socchiuse gli occhi e sorrise.

“Chi le prende il primo dell’anno, le prende tutto l’anno” biascicò. La Granger sospirò, gli afferrò le spalle e lo sollevò facendolo sistemare in ginocchio. Draco mugolò, le iridi azzurre erano liquide, ricadde in avanti e il suo mento sbatté contro la spalla della donna.

“Sei sempre stato lamentoso” borbottò Hermione, stringendolo a sé.

Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:

Personaggi:Hermione, Draco

Prompt:gatto,fiocco di neve

Cap.25 Il gatto e il fiocco di neve

__

 “Allora, caro il mio gatto, vuoi graffiare la mia ex a sangue?” domandò Draco. Appoggiò la testa sul cuscino affondando e alzò il capo, guardando il soffitto dell’infermeria, guardando il simbolo del ministero risaltare sul grigiastro del soffitto.

“Non c’è niente di cui scherzare. Ha infranto una regola importante proprio qui al Ministero. Dovrà essere incarcerata e …” si lamentò Hermione. Si appoggiò contro lo schienale della sedia di plastica sentendolo scricchiolare e si passò la mano nei ricci castani.

“Mi stai ascoltando?” domandò. L’altro si voltò su un fianco, gemette ripetutamente e sorrise. Guardò la figura della strega risaltare sopra la parete verdina della stanza.

“Sì, caro il mio ministro gatto”. La punzecchiò, allungò la mano e prese quella di lei vedendola arrossire. Hermione abbassò il capo sentendo le proprie guance surriscaldarsi e sentì la mano del Malfoy gelida stringere la sua.

“Se io sono un gatto, tu sei un fiocco di neve” borbottò. Draco accentuò il sorriso e chiuse gli occhi.

“Mi aggrada” disse affabile.

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Personaggi:Hermione,Draco  
Prompt: pancia   
  
  
  
  
  


Cap.26 Cicatrici  
  
  


“Ti resterà una cicatrice all’addome” disse Hermione. Mise il cucchiaio dentro il piatto, prese un po’ di brodo e lo porse alle labbra di Malfoy. Quest’ultimo schiuse le labbra, ingoiò la sostanza calda e si grattò la fronte.

“Ne avevo già altre per la stessa tecnica” rispose Draco. Le iridi azzurre brillavano di riflessi d’argento. Hermione si mordicchiò il labbro e abbassò il capo, i lunghi capelli castani le coprirono il viso.

“Harry non voleva lasciarti dei segni sulla pancia” mormorò. Draco strinse le coperte, alzò il capo osservando il soffitto e sorrise.

“Se sapevo che qualche piccolo graffio alla pancia ti avrebbe fatto venire a casa con me, questa sera, avrei chiesto a chiunque di ferirmi” disse. Hermione sospirò e negò con il capo.

“Sono qui per lavoro. Ricordati che dobbiamo controllare come va il progetto che stiamo portando avanti” ribatté.

“Dimenticavo che abbiamo mandato due principi goblin a studiare a Hogwarts. Certo, indottriniamoli ed evitiamo guerre. In fondo, l’ipocrisia non finisce mai” borbottò Malfoy. Chiuse gli occhi, la testa gli affondò nel cuscino.

“Ho capito, finisco questa zuppa e poi ci penso da sola” si lamentò Hermione.

  
  
  
  
  


Cap.27 Va da lui

  
  
"Guarda che lo so dove sei stata!" gridò Ron. Hermione sbatté la porta della camera da letto e inspirò dilatando le narici.  
"Nemmeno sono tornata che già mi aggredisci?" domandò alzando la voce. Il rosso tirò un calcio al piede del letto provocando un rumore sordo.  
"E questo il punto, mai una volta che tu ci sia già, ormai!" urlò Weasley. Il viso era vermiglio come i suoi capelli, le efelidi spiccavano e le orecchie erano accaldate. Si girò, afferrò il manico di un baule e lo strisciò lungo il pavimento con un verso stridulo.  
"Che cosa stai facendo?" domandò Hermione e la voce le divenne rauca. La luce della luna entrava dalla finestra.  
"Me ne vado!" urlò Ron. Hermione inspirò, ed espirò ripetutamente. Si voltò di scatto e i capelli castani ondulati le ondeggiarono ai lati del viso.  
"Tu? Tu te ne vai?! Sei un'idiota!" ululò di rabbia. Si voltò, aprì la porta e la spinse facendola sbattere. Indietreggiò tremando e digrignò i denti.  
"Sai ... sai che ti dico? Vattene! Potevi anche farmi spiegare!" strillò. Sentì la gola raschiare e gli occhi le pizzicarono. Ron digrignò i denti, la superò e uscì dalla porta.  
"Va da lui!" ruggì.

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Personaggi:Draco, Hermione.  
Prompt: la miglior cura per un cuore infranto è un bacio.  
  
  
  
  


Cap.28 Non merita il tuo dolore  
  
  


Draco entrò dentro la stanza e si chiuse la porta alle spalle. Guardò la pila di fascicoli e sentì il rumore della penna che strofinava contro la pergamena.

“E’ tre giorni che mi eviti qui al Ministero” disse. Avanzò, sentì sbuffare e si fermò. Strinse un pugno, abbassò il capo ed espirò. Aprì la mano e la appoggiò sul fianco, rialzando la testa.

“Non ho nessuna intenzione di perderti. Se è per l’incidente non ti devi preoccupare. Sono pronto a rischiare la vita per noi due. In fondo ho già distrutto la precedente” disse indurendo il tono. Raggiunse la scrivania della Ministra e scansò la pila di fascicoli con una mano. Hermione si voltò, dandogli le spalle. Draco si mordicchiò il labbro e incrociò le braccia, guardando i capelli castani della donna. Vide le spalle di lei tremare e corrugò la fronte. Passò di fianco alla scrivania e si voltò mettendosi davanti a Hermione. Sgranò gli occhi vedendo quelli arrossati di lei e le lacrime che le rigavano il viso. Hermione abbassò il capo e le ciocche di capelli le coprirono il viso.

“Stai piangendo?” domandò Draco. S’inginocchiò davanti a lei e le prese le mani strette a pugno appoggiate sulle proprie ginocchia sopra la gonna lunga grigia.  
"I ragazzi … i ragazzi come la prenderanno? E’ colpa mia, è solo colpa mia” biascicò con voce roca Hermione.

“E’ stato Weasley, vero? Non aveva il diritto di farti star male” ringhiò Draco. Hermione singhiozzò più forte e ansimò.

“Tanto quello scemo non fa altro che spezzarmi il cuore dai tempi della scuola” bisbigliò sentendo la gola bruciare. Draco le strinse più forte le mani.

“La miglior cura per un cuore infranto è un bacio” le disse dolcemente. Si sporse in avanti, fletté le gambe e la baciò sentendo il sapore salato delle lacrime sulle labbra di lei.

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Personaggi:Draco, Hermione.  
Prompt: matrimonio.  
Ha partecipato all'Easter Egg Days:  
Prompt: Imprese impossibili  
Prompt: Uova di drago   
  
  
  


Cap.29 Draghi e matrimoni  
  
  


Hermione inspirò rumorosamente, dimenò la bacchetta e fece esplodere i canarini che aveva evocato. Draco le si sedette accanto sopra la tazza del gabinetto che portava al Ministero. La puzza di urina e di polvere gli pungeva le narici. Porse un fazzoletto alla donna che lo prese e lo utilizzò per asciugarsi gli occhi umidi.

“Dopo tutto questo mi fa strano pensare sia finito il nostro matrimonio” sussurrò con voce rauca. Draco le accarezzò la testa e le baciò la guancia.

“La fine di un matrimonio può significare l’inizio di un altro” sussurrò seducente. Hermione scosse il capo e Malfoy si allontano.

“Non mi sento pronta” biascicò. Draco le passò una mano intorno alle spalle, le fece appoggiare la testa sul suo petto e la tenne stretta a sé. Allungò le gambe e mise i piedi sopra le piume gialle di canarino.

“Posso aspettare anche l’eternità” sussurrò. Hermione sospirò e si staccò da lui, alzò il capo guardandolo negli occhi.

“Conquistarmi è proprio un’ _impresa impossibile_ , vero?” domandò. Draco le passò una mano tra i capelli e le baciò la fronte.

“E se anche tu, come Ron, ti stancherai di me?” chiese con voce roca la castana.

“Ricorderò i mille motivi per cui mi sono innamorato di te” sussurrò. Hermione rinfoderò la bacchetta e gli prese le mani.

“Ad esempio?” domandò.

“Mi ricordo una ragazzina intelligente e curiosa. Soprattutto una notte, la ricordo bella come un’amazzone. Il fuoco del camino le illuminava il viso selvaggio e gli occhi le brillavano sia di curiosità, che di paura. Era così tanto coraggiosa, che mentre io tremavo fuori dalla finestra solo per l’oscurità, lei era a una mano di distanza da un uovo di drago che si schiudeva” spiegò. Hermione sgranò gli occhi, arrossì e sorrise.

“Tu non ci avevi seguiti solo per denunciarci alla Mc. Grannit. Tu spiavi me sin dal primo anno!” gridò. Draco avvampò, chinò il capo e sospirò.

“Vi attaccavo proprio per questo. Speravo che facendomi odiare da te, avrei smesso di amarti … e invece è inutile. Per quanto mi abbiano insegnato l’odio per i mezzosangue, il mio cuore batte solo per te, signora delle uova di drago” biascicò. Hermione lo abbracciò e sentì gli occhi pizzicare.

“Ti amo, stupidissimo  _Drago_ **_ [ [1] ](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2576021&i=1#_ftn1) _ ** ” sussurrò.

  


* * *

[ [1] ](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2576021&i=1#_ftnref1)  Ho giocato con il fatto che si chiama Draco che assomiglia un po’ a Drago.

Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Personaggi: Hermione, Draco  
Prompt: Spirito  
  
  
  
Cap.30 Ricominciare a vivere  
  


Hermione abbassò il foglio e sospirò.

“Ed ecco, ora anche legalmente sono divorziata. Ci sono voluti due mesi. Devo proprio diminuire la burocrazia” si lamentò. Draco le massaggiò le spalle e le baciò la testa.

“Ora non rischi la bigamia” le sussurrò.  Hermione mise le mani su quelle di Malfoy. Si leccò le labbra e alzò il capo.

“Se già gestivo poco una casa piccola, mi spieghi come potrei essere la signora di un maniero?” domandò. Draco si sporse e le baciò la guancia.

“Potremmo assumere una ventina di elfi domestici. Retribuirli decentemente e dargli persino ferie e assistenza medica. In fondo i tuoi sono … dentisti, giusto? Possiamo farli curare a loro” propose. Hermione scoppiò a ridere e le iridi scure le brillarono. Scosse il capo facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli crespi.

“Questo è lo  _spirito_  giusto” sussurrò. Draco si staccò, mise le mani sui braccioli della sedia del Ministro e la fece girare. Si piegò in avanti e appoggiò la fronte su quella di Hermione.

“Allora, vuoi sposarmi?” domandò. Hermione appoggiò le sue mani sulle guance candide di Draco.

“Sì, voglio ricominciare a vivere con te” sussurrò. Si sporse e baciò il Malfoy.

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Personaggi: Percy, Luna  
Prompt: Tu sogni mai?  
  
  
  
Cap.31 Il passato di Luna  
  
  


Luna si voltò vedendo qualcuno comparire nel fuoco del manico e sorrise.

“Benvenuto” saluto.

“Quindi tu saresti quella malata di mente che ha distrutto la famiglia che mio fratello si era costruito? Ci mancava una scassafamiglie” ringhiò Percy. Luna lo guardò uscire dal camino.

“Non ho distrutto nessuna famiglia e ti pregherei di non urlare. Ron sopra sta dormendo, ha passato un brutto periodo” spiegò. Gli sorrise e socchiuse gli occhi. Percy digrignò i denti.

“Eppure anche lui lo sa che sei pazza. Ed inoltre ho sentito dire che tuo marito ti ha lasciato perché maltrattavi i vostri figli, visionaria” sibilò. Le iridi di Luna divennero vitree e lei rabbrividì.

_ Luna si strinse il laccio per capelli decorato con delle piume colorate, facendosi la coda alta. Si sollevò la lunga gonna azzurra e si mise a correre verso il figlio. _

_ “Lorcan, no, ti prego”. Il figlio afferrò un vaso e lo buttò a terra, scoppiando a ridere. Luna lo raggiunse e lo afferrò per un braccio, tirandolo verso di sé. L’altro figlio la raggiunse con uno schiantesimo. La donna gridò e andò a sbattere contro la parete, cadde a faccia in giù e gemette sentendo le ossa dolere. _

_ “Lysander!” gridò. I due fratelli si misero uno di fianco all’altro e la indicarono, scoppiando a ridere. _

_ “Lunatica, lunatica!” urlarono. Luna tirò su con il naso, le iridi le divennero liquide e una lacrima le rigò il viso. _

_ “Sono vostra madre!” strillò. La porta dell’altra stanza si aprì ed entrò suo figlio. _

_ “Non credi di esagerare? I bambini stanno solo giocando” la rimproverò. Luna sgranò gli occhi sporgenti e rabbrividì. _

_ “Mi hanno fatto male” biascicò. Guardò i figli arrampicarsi sul genitore, sedendosi ognuno su una spalla diversa. _

_ “Se tu mangiassi di più, ti ammaleresti meno e non saresti così deboluccia. Insomma, sono solo bambini. Che razza di madre sei?” domandò l’uomo. I due piccoli biondi le fecero la linguaccia. _

Luna tirò su con il naso, strinse gli occhi e deglutì.

“Mi ascolti?!” gridò Percy. Luna sorrise e rialzò la testa.

“Tu sogni mai?” domandò. Percy corrugò la fronte e sollevò un sopracciglio.

“Cosa c’entra?” domandò. Luna piegò di lato il capo e congiunse le mani.

“Io e Ron abbiamo deciso di sognare che insieme potessimo entrambi ricominciare a vivere” spiegò.

  
  


Scritta sentendo: Spirit of fire.   
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Dramione:   
Matrimonio  
  
  
  
Cap.31 Nozze a casa Malfoy  
  
  


Il sacerdote indossava una collana con i doni della morte e stava ritto in piedi su un palchetto. Alcuni petali dei fiori incastonati nel gazebo sopra il loro capo caddero sopra gl’invitati. Una trentina di invitati erano seduti in una serie di sedie di plastica, che affondavano nel terreno ricoperto d’erba di una porzione di parco della villa.

Draco tolse il velo semi-trasparente dal viso di Hermione e sorrise. Il sole si rifletteva nelle sue iridi azzurro-grigie e faceva brillare di riflessi argentati i capelli biondo platino del giovane. Il vento fece oscillare il velo di pizzo della giovane strega, facendole aderire addosso il vestito bianco. Hermione sentiva le parole del prete come un borbottio coperto dal suono del vento e dal brusio delle voci degli ospiti. Si voltò e vide Lucius fissarla con gli occhi socchiusi e la bocca che lasciava intravedere i denti. Draco le afferrò la mano, Hermione si voltò e vide che il giovane le infilava un anello d’argento a forma di serpente.

“Sì, lo voglio” sussurrò. Hermione sorrise, estrasse la bacchetta e la sollevò.

“Accio anello” disse con voce sicura. Un anello identico si sollevò da un cuscino di paggetto e le volò in mano.

“Allora, questo è un matrimonio abbastanza di classe per te?” le mormorò all’orecchio Draco.

“E’ un matrimonio per amore, quello è l’importante” gli rispose Granger.

Scritta sentendo: Olexandr Ignatov - Emotions https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-yTfVeT9aDU

  
  
Cap.32 Nozze nella foresta  
  


Ron guardò Luna avanzare verso di lui, indossava un vestito giallo girasole e il suo viso era coperto da un velo azzurrino. La giovane lo raggiunse davanti alla croce celtica e prese le mani di lui nelle proprie. Il prete starnutì, tirò fuori un fazzoletto dalla tasca del vestito nero e si soffiò il naso. Ron vide una serie di lucciole danzare intorno alla sua futura sposa e le tirò indietro il velo.

“Non credevo che avresti mai sposato uno come me, non faccio altro che sbagliare, anche con te” mormorò. Luna lo guardò negli occhi.

“La tua bocca imparerà a seguire il tuo cuore, se non ti lascerò impigrire. Vivremo qui, come selvaggi” sussurrò. 

Il prete aprì il libro e cercò la pagina. Alzò lo sguardo e vide il padre di Luna seduto su una pietra, intento a cercare di afferrare una lucciola e sospirò.

“Siamo qui riuniti …”. Iniziò.  Si sentiva in lontananza il fruscio del vento, lo stormire delle foglie e il gorgogliare di un laghetto.

\- Perché io e Luna vogliamo ricominciare a vivere – pensò il rosso. La punta delle sue orecchie divenne vermiglia e si sentì accaldato. Luna gli sorrise, le sue iridi riflettevano l’azzurro del cielo.


End file.
